The Way to a Man's Heart is Through His Stomach
by faustusfaustine
Summary: [oneshot] Tenten's adventures in baking... Will Neji ever eat it? NejiTen AUish


Wow, so looks like it is Valentine's Day already! Times passes real fast..

So now, I am really graduated from my school and I have already made my choices..

So what's your choice?

This story is for my English teacher… As much as I only got a C5 for my English, I will never give up writing!

Yeah, although my brother told me that speaking it well doesn't mean that you will do a good paper, I still feel very sad.

Sorry, Miss K.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me…

* * *

"Erm, you are supposed to remove the shell from the egg?" Lee said with a huge sweat drop on his forehead. 

Firstly, I cannot believe that I am taking baking advice from Lee. Secondly, Mother is going to kill me when she sees this flour trodden, egg smeared kitchen that looks no more like a kitchen but a war scene. Thirdly, I can just get them off that Famous Amos counter. No, I **HAVE** to bake them.. **RIGHT FROM SCRATCH**!

I sighed as I rubbed my flour covered face against my sleeve.

_Why did I have to do this?_

**Flashback….**

"What are you getting for Sasuke-kun for Valentine's Day?" Sakura asked.

"Ha, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. So with my home-made cookies, I will definitely win!" Ino said with an air of confidence.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

That Ino must have noticed that faint blush on my cheeks. I knew she would take advantage of my current plight.

"So, who is it for?" She asked with that _evil_ glint in her pale blue eyes.

I am not that stupid to tell her who is it for, but that faint blush is starting to go into a full blown one.

No, not even my ears were spared.

"It must be for Lee!" Sakura exclaimed.

"No, it is for Neji!" I said, trying to clear the misunderstanding.

Then, I realised that I've said a **little** too much.

**End of Flashback…**

I pried my eyes open, squinting as the rays shone on my face.

_Huh, morning already?_

I looked around and discovered that I am in my bedroom. Immediately, I pulled the duvet away and jumped out of bed. Just then, I noticed a post-it on the mirror.

_To: Tenten_

_You were so tired that no amount of youthful energy can revive you. So I placed you back in bed so that you will be filled with energy to continue!_

_Your dearest team mate_

_Lee. _

"Thanks, Lee," I whispered.

Then, my eyes landed on the alarm clock.

9AM! OH NO, I AM LATE!

In a fluster, I dressed up and ran to the kitchen and picked the most presentable cookie and rushed for the training grounds.

* * *

"Where have you been?" He said impatiently. 

"Sorry, Neji," I muttered.

All I get is a 'hn'. Is that all that person knows what to say? Shucks, he is angry. How am I going to give him his gift?

* * *

Much relief came as the cool breeze blew on my sweat stained face. Hmm, I think I really ticked him off by being late today. 

Never mind, it is all my fault anyway. Trust me to believe Ino.

"Tenten, want a drink?" He asked as he offered his bottle. 

Wait, what does this mean ? Is he no more angry with me?

"Sure," I replied.

I took much care not to touch the rim of the bottle. I'm sure that he wouldn't like my saliva on it, or he does?

Wait, Tenten! Wrong train of thought!

While I am trying to get down that wrong train of thought, Neji went closer to that paper bag with printed hearts on them.

"What's this?"

The moment I heard him, I rushed with all my might to stop him.

It was too late.

His calloused fingers held that cookie and entered his mouth.

My eyes are squeezed shut as if to avoid the fact that he had just eaten that cookie(of impending doom).

"Hmm, what's this?" he said as he pulled the slip of paper out of the cookie.

'Don't read it!' I screamed, but none of it came out of my mouth.

_**Neji, did you know that I've liked you since I was twelve and it took me FIVE years to confirm this. So please stop being such an idiot and tell me how you feel about me!**_

_**Love**_

_**Tenten**_

Neji smirked as he read that slip of paper.

"So Tenten, do you want to know how I feel about you?"

I didn't dare look.

Until I felt his lips taking mine.

"Next time, don't mistake the salt for sugar again," he whispered in my ear.

Okay, so looks like it failed.

* * *

Haha! Again, Happy V dae! 

With Hugs and Kisses,

Faust


End file.
